1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro imaging device for inspecting a part with a scan while loading feature.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
U.S. Pat. No. 7,584,664 is entitled “acoustic micro imaging device having at least one balanced linear motor assembly.” U.S. Pat. No. 7,522,780 is entitled “frequency domain processing of scanning acoustic imaging signals.” U.S. Pat. No. 7,395,713 is entitled “tray-fed scanning microscope system and method primarily for immobilizing parts during inspection.” U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,475 is entitled “acoustic micro imaging method and apparatus for capturing 4D acoustic reflection virtual samples.” U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,417 is entitled “scanning acoustic micro imaging method and apparatus for non-rectangular bounded files.” U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,820 is entitled “acoustic micro imaging method and apparatus for capturing 4D acoustic reflection virtual samples.” U.S. Pat. No. 6,890,302 is entitled “frequency domain processing of scanning acoustic imaging signals.” U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,387 is entitled “acoustic micro imaging method providing improved information derivation and visualization.” U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,414 is entitled “automated acoustic micro imaging system and method.” U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,136 is entitled “scanning acoustic microscope system and method for handling small parts.” U.S. Pat. No. 5,684,252 is entitled “method and apparatus for ultrasonic inspection of electronic components.” U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,068 is entitled “controlled-immersion inspection.” U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,986 is entitled “method and system for dual phase scanning acoustic microscopy.” U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,067 is entitled “balanced scanning mechanism.” U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,992 is entitled “acoustic imaging system and method.” The contents of all of these patents are incorporated by reference into this application as if fully set forth herein.
US Patent Pub. No 20090095086 is entitled “Scanning Acoustic Microscope With Profilometer Function.” The content of all of this publication is incorporated by reference into this application as if fully set forth herein.
For more than one year prior to the filing date of this provisional application, the assignee of this application is currently selling a product called Fast Automated C-SAM® Tray Scanning System (“Facts2”) and a product called Gen5™ C-Mode Scanning Acoustic Microscope. The promotional materials available on www.sonoscan.com for both of these products, as well as the operation, service and/or maintenance manuals for both products are incorporated by reference into this application as if fully set forth herein.